


Favorite Drink

by Ririnto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, implication of Indecent things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririnto/pseuds/Ririnto
Summary: Most people think that vanilla milkshake is without doubt the phantom favorite drinks, but our tiger knows better.





	Favorite Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory belong to the one and only Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
Let’s Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Favorite Drinks**

* * *

Most people who know Kuroko Tetsuya would answer milkshake as his favorite drink without even a second doubt. No wonder there, since the pale boy could almost always seen drinking the white substance with utter bliss. But not Kagami Taiga, he, out of all people, would readily refute that statement passionately.

The reason is obvious: he knows exactly what the phantom favorite is. Not like he can brag around and tell the world about it though. It would create too much unwanted problem, since it’s not something you normally drink in bright daylight. And Kagami is the only one knows about this peculiar thing, aside from Kuroko’s family of course. 

It all began at one night, after their late practice. Even after winning their first winter cup, Kuroko and Kagami almost could be seen practicing together more than any of their teammates. They often do personal extra practice together to the extent when Riko need to threats them on her cooking if they don’t get enough rest. They just too engrossed in their practice, not an exercise junkie.

From the intense amount of time they spend together, Kagami couldn’t help but notice that sometimes, sometimes he could catch his shorter partner staring at him dreamingly, almost longingly. But each time he brings it up, Kuroko would chalk it up and easily avert him to other topic, much to the redhead dismay, much time later when his simple mind finally realized that he had been tricked by the bluenette, again.

But one day, on that fateful day when Kagami finally could corner his shadow with no way to run, truth forced to slipped, and the bond between them could never been stronger.

* * *

**First Suspicion**

* * *

The game is intense. The opponent level is nowhere near any team with generation of miracles in it, but this team have weird play motion and pace, causing Seirin to play an uncomfortable game. Despite their lead in the first half, their regulars are currently running low on gas. They sprawling around in the locker room, drenched in sweat and more tired than usual game.

“Oi, Kuroko, you okay?” ask Kagami worriedly to his silent partner that lay face down on a bench. The redhead squats down beside the blue haired teen and eyeing him with deep frown.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Came muffled answer from Kuroko.

Their coach watching her smallest player with concern. “No you’re not! Stop pushing yourself, Kuroko-kun! We’ll bench you on the next quarter.” Said Riko with worry conceal in wrath.

“But coach, their play style is hard to keep without me on court.” stated the shadow bluntly.

Riko bite her lips, she can’t retort that since its true, but she won’t let her player suffer an unnecessary effort, it’s not like they can’t handle them without Kuroko, it just will be so damn hard. “Kuro…”

“Give me some time, coach; I’ll fix him before third quarter begins, desu.” Cut Kagami unexpectedly.

“What?!”

Kuroko frown slightly in a fraction of second. “Kagami-kun, I’m fine.”

“No you don’t.” reject his partner right away.

“Kagami-kun…”

“Will you come willingly or I’ll need to haul you up?” Ask Kagami nonchalantly as he stands up and prepare to get out. His face let out no hesitation whatsoever, but a pure determination.

Kuroko outwardly sigh at this, he know Kagami will really pick him like potato sack if he keep refuse. “Please don’t, that would be unpleasant.” He said at the end as he slowly bring his body up and sits up.

“Then come on. We need to fix you if you insist on keep playing.”

“I’m not broken, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah… yeah… sure…” shrugs Kagami off. He then turned around and extend his hand towards the blue haired phantom. “Coming?”

Kuroko let out a resigned sigh and take the hand before him. “Then, minna, please excuse us for a moment.” Said the passing specialist with a slight bow, before the light shadow duo casually left the locker room, paying no head to the confusion looks their senpai made.

Not long after that, the rest of Seirin team eyeing the light shadow duo as they return to their locker room, just at the time when they need to go back to the court. There’s just not enough time to interrogate them now, and true to his words, Kagami really came back with much more energized Kuroko. And did they mention that the idiotic hot headed redhead also came back in much more calm and collected manner, even though he was just an inch away from punching an annoying power forward from Hojo High just before second quarter ended. It’s all thanks to Kuroko to always successfully smack some sense to that thick skull of his. But the idiot redhead still fuming even in this break, what could Kuroko possibly do to calm the tiger this far….?

Riko’s musing eventually must end when they reach the court once more. There is a game she needs to pay attention to. But with Kuroko back in full force, and Kagami much least hot headed than usual, Seirin advance in glory with least struggle than the first half.

What happened between the two at that time remains a mystery though, since they always evade swiftly, but less gracefully in Kagami’s case, whenever anyone brings it up.

* * *

**Second Eavesdropper**

* * *

It’s just after another Riko’s training from hell. Kuroko almost passed out at the end of it. He does have quite pale skin for boy, but currently, the blue haired teen looks much paler than usual. He quietly lays on a bench, moist towel covering his twin blue orbs, chest up and down rapidly in its attempt to pump the much needed oxygen to his system, and pairs of brown sharp orbs watching him worriedly.

“You okay, Kuroko-kun? Your stamina is worse than usual, are you feeling sick?” ask Riko with apparent concern.

“No, coach, I’ll be fine in minutes.” Reply their passing specialist politely.

The teenage coach deeply frown at that clear brushed off of the matter Kuroko perform. This kouhai of hers really stubborn at the wrong time and place sometimes. “You can tell us if you sick, you know? I’ll be very angry if you don’t take care of your health and keep practicing in bad condition, got it?” threat her for his own benefit.

“Yes, coach, understood.”

Riko could only let out a resigned sigh at her most stubborn kouhai. “How are you going home like this?” she asked with worry. In Kuroko’s state as in now, he won’t make it to the locker room alone without stumble.

“I’ll take him home.” said a gruff voice from behind them out of blue.

“Eh~?” Riko blink owlishly at the both of them. As usual, they kind of have secret conversation by just staring at each other.

“I’m fine, Kagami-kun.” stated the blue haired boy curtly, which instantly rejected by his partner.

“No you’re not. Like it or not, I’m gonna haul you home.” stated Kagami decisively. Without waiting for an answer, the redhead proceeds to the locker room to change, leaving behind a still rather stunned brunette coach and a resigned pale bluenette.

* * *

Not long after Kuroko and Kagami arrived at Kagami’s apartment, a raven haired teen with long bangs that covered his left eyes appear at the doorstep. The three of them, along with some other friends of theirs indeed have an outing for tomorrow. But the older teen here seems to have another plan in his agenda.

Himuro Tatsuya quietly let out a set of lock pick and starts to work on Kagami’s front door. He planned for giving his little brother a little surprise by barging in and scares the shit out of the redhead. Approximately 37 seconds after, the door successfully opened. Seeing the discarded shoes at the genkan, Himuro instantly conclude that Taiga is home, and apparently not alone if those pair of much smaller shoes that had been tucked in neatly is any indication.

As he quietly sneak in the apartment and reassess his plan, modify it to fit the phantom into picture, he heard not-so-quiet voice from Kagami’s bedroom. By the tone of it, seems like quarrel, and Himuro can’t help himself but to sharpen his ear and wait for potential blackmail material spilling over their argument.

“You haven’t done it for three days, idiot! How could I don’t worry about you?!” that’s Taiga for sure. Being a mother hen as usual it seems, who would have thought that behind that ferocious tiger, lay a big softie mother hen…

“But Kagami-kun just as tired as well.” Monotone as ever, that’s Kuroko for sure.

“I have plenty for you, god damn it! Just take it.”

“But I’ll be fine, I used to just fine without it before I met you, Kagami-kun.”

“No you’re not. Just look how pale you become. Please, Kuroko, take it.” Wow, did he just heard Taiga begging without stuttering in embarrassment?

“But Kagami-kun…”

“Tetsuya,” they are in first name basis? He pretty sure they still called each other by family name not even a minute ago. “Now since you have me, how could you endure it and stay healthy, idiot.” The eavesdropping teen arching his eyebrows, now what, did Taiga means by that sentence… did they together…?

“I feel offended to be called as such by you out of all people, Taiga-kun.” Himuro stilled his will to fight the laugh that almost escaped his mouth. Kuroko and his deadpanned verbal jab always amused him every time he heard them. But again, did he just called Taiga _ Taiga-kun _? he thought Kuroko almost never called someone that intimate before, not even towards his old partner that clearly had known him longer that Taiga, at least not according to Atsushi.

“Then just take it, silly. You know I won’t let you go before you satisfied.” Did Taiga just let it slide? Not even retort on that? And more importantly, the content of their dispute become much more suspicious by seconds.

“Taiga-kun will need a lot of stamina for our trip tomorrow.”

“So do you, and I have plenty after all. Just do it, Tetsuya.”

“I… I think it’s better to let me rest for a bit.” Did Kuroko just stutter?

“What?! No way, do it, now!” Taiga sounds very persistent, he even put emphasize in his words by lower it considerably.

“But at this state, I might lose my control, Taiga-kun. I don’t want to make you drained.” Taiga? Drained? Okay, he knows he got quiet wild imagination here, but… it can’t be… right?

“I’ll be fine, I have a lot, besides, I could use a cool head for tomorrow torturous trip.”

“Tomorrow would be fun, Taiga-kun.”

“Yeah, yeah… just do it, Tetsuya, now.” The low and husky tone Taiga used made Himuro blushing furiously. 

“Then, Taiga-kun, itadakimasu.”

Yousen shooting guard quietly sneaks out from there, trying his best to block the suspicious sound from Kagami’s bedroom out of his head.

“Damn it, Tatsuya… Ahh… you could suck harder you know…”

That’s it, he heard enough. No matter how nossy he is at times on his little brother, Himuro know when to pull back and be prudent. He tries his best to get out of the apartment as quick and as silent as possible and almost forget to lock the door again on his retreat.

The day after, Himuro, Kagami, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, and Momoi went out on a friendship outing. All along the trip, Himuro couldn’t help but avoid looking at Kagami and Kuroko in the eyes, because every time he did, his face starts to blush furiously.

* * *

**Third Declaration**

* * *

Kagami Taiga is in a bad mood, and Kuroko know exactly why. It’s not a hard guess considering how the tiger like teen’s mood change almost one hundred and eighty degrees when two of Kuroko’s old team mates show up out of blue one after the other at their usual Maji Burger outing after practice. 

Kuroko had long gone accepting his fate at his middle school team mates’ sudden random appearance ever since Seirin beat them up at Winter Cup. He no longer surprise when Momoi or Kise give him a bear hug out of blue, or Midorima show up at random day and give him Aquarius lucky item of the day, or when Murasakibara travel from Akita just to have a snack and sweet shopping trip with him. The phantom sixth man just glad he get his old friend back, but unfortunately, Kagami Taiga had a hard time accepting that fact. He won’t let Kuroko alone with any of those weirdos though, no matter how much the redhead dislike them.

The pale bluenette suppress his laugh into a small smile and hide it neatly behind his vanilla milkshake cup. In a better mood, Kagami would notice it immediately, even if any other can’t, the redhead would surely do, their bond just that stronger by now. But since his mind preoccupied too much with annoyance at a certain bubbly annoying blond and a haughty ganguro bastard, Kagami is completely clueless to how much his teal haired partner found this situation amusing.

Aomine just enter Maji Burger alone right after Kagami and Kuroko get their respective order: a huge pile of cheese burgers with cola and a vanilla milkshake. The ganguro then invited himself to their table, much to the redhead’s annoyance. The idiotic duo haven’t stop bickering ever since their eyes meet, and Kuroko only watched them discretely with carefully concealed amusement.

Kagami’s annoyance only got worst ten minutes after that, when a blur of yellow suddenly appear and tackle the impassive passing specialist in a bone crushing bear hug. Both of Kuroko’s old and current lights are cooperative for once as they forcefully tear the copy cat apart from their shadow and do a double head chop to the whining blonde.

For a better future, Kuroko decide it is better to let his hotheaded partner spend quality time with his old team mates. Since the miraculous rainbows apparently choose to keep showing up in his life, and Kuroko never plan to leave Kagami, so their relation is unavoidable. No matter how much they stated how they dislike each other as long as Kuroko is in the equation, there is not much they can do.

Much to Kagami’s dismay, Kuroko excuse himself to the restroom. The look on Kagami’s face when he realize that Kuroko just about to leave him alone with Touo’s and Kaijou’s ace almost made Seirin number eleven burst in laugh, he will, if he’s not Kuroko Tetsuya that is. But he _ is _ Kuroko Tetsuya, so he keeps his face neutral and proceeds to the restroom. The growl from Kagami behind him told the pale bluenette that the redhead indeed realize his concealed amusement, even when the other two don’t, and that just adds to the urge that almost made Kuroko’s lips elevated in a smile.

Kuroko promise himself that he’ll only spend a couple of minutes in the restroom. If he took much longer, he’s afraid Maji Burger will banned the four of them for entering forever. The vanilla milkshake lover can’t afford that, but what displayed before him when he come back exceed his worst scenario.

What came to his consciousness first is the scent, the smell of Kagami’s blood, slowly dripping down his cheek. 

The view comes in second, Kagami land on his butt on the floor, face combination of rage, terror, and confusion, with slight cut on his cheek. Akashi standing in his arrogant grace, red scissor in hands and dangerous glint in his eyes. While a petrified Kise hugging a pale Aomine in their dread.

Kuroko move even before his mind completely assessed the situation. In the blink of an eye he appeared beside his stunned partner and licks his dripping blood clean, completely ignoring shocked look on his old team mates’ face. He quickly scanned the cut and gives it one more lick over the wound, stopping the bleeding and closed the wound. Effectively pulling out Kagami out of his stunned state and made him blushing at Kuroko’s bold action.

Twin blue orbs staring at the crimson one warmly as he found that the redhead would be fine as he worried over nothing, but it soon changed to a cold and steely gaze as he faces his old captain.

“What did you plan to do, Akashi-kun?” ask Kuroko in strangely dreading tone, causing an uncharacteristically chill running down Akashi’s spine and any other onlookers that unlucky enough to witness the shadow’s chill wrath.

“Tetsuya, I…”

“Please don’t hurt him, Akashi-kun.”

“No, I…”

“I won’t forgive anyone that hurt Taiga-kun.”

“But I…”

“You’ll need to face me first, Akashi-kun, because I can’t live without him.”

“What…”

“Please stay away from my tiger.”

“Tetsuya…”

“Let’s go home, Taiga-kun.”

At that state, Kagami’s face is no longer different in shade from his hair. It’s burning hot. Kuroko’s blunt words just like a declaration of undying love in anyone’s ear. He meekly let the shorter teen pull him up and out of Maji Burger, completely ignorant to the stunned spectator they left behind.

“Ku… Kurokochi…?”

“Tetsu… he… called him Taiga…?”

“Did Tetsuya just… threaten me…?”

No one ever bring up that incident after that, the shocks to their soul are just too much to handle. Their consciousness effectively buries that experience deep down their mind. And their other friends and teammates could only wonder why Akashi always unconsciously flinch and abruptly stop in the middle of his threat towards Kagami ever since.

* * *

**Fourth Accident**

* * *

It is Saturday morning. Midorima Shintaro just had his periodical check up. It is custom in his family that mostly consist of health practitioner. Of course, nothing wrong with him, since today cancer is in first place anyway. And he already calls Takao to bring their rickshaw and pick him up for a practice match at noon. Now he just needs to get a shiruko from a vending machine on the second floor and have some peaceful time before his nosy team mate show up.

On the way there, the greenhead shooter passed some nurses gossiping around. At first, he ignores them, but eventually, the content of their talk catch his attention.

“Hey, have you heard?”

“Yes, he is so brave isn’t he?”

“Eh? What happened?”

“No way… you haven’t heard of it?”

“Geez stop teasing me and spill it will you.”

“Sorry, sorry… you see, earlier this morning, a high school teenager being appointment to emergency. Apparently he got caught in a traffic incident. A truck went wild and almost hit a three year’s old little girl and he bravely storm in and save the girl.”

“Oh my god… I hope he’s fine.”

“Oh… he’ll be just fine. He is extremely fit for a high school student. I heard he is a basketball player.”

“He does?”

“Yeah, I heard he just on his way for practice or something that time.”

“And he survived? After got hit by a truck?”

“Not unscathed, but definitely better than expected. Apparently, he manages to jump out of the truck and only slightly grazed. Even if most eyewitness pretty sure that he couldn’t make it in time.”

“Eh?”

“Yeah, they only see the teen jump in and shielding the little girl. But afterward, they found him a couple of meters from the truck.”

“But still, even that should…”

“Yeah, he got scratches and bruises all over from skidding on asphalt, mainly on his arm and his left side. He also got a cut on his head on impact at his fall.”

“And the girl?”

“Safe and sound, no scratch at all.”

“Wow… without him, she could be dead, right?”

“Yeah… that’s true…”

“Hey, you said he is a basketball player, right? From which school? Maybe I’ll go watch one of his games after he’s discharge from here.”

“Seirin, if I’m not mistaken.”

At the mention of Seirin, Midorima made his way to the gossiping nurse. Ever since he heard that the patient is a high school basketball player, Shuutoku’s shooting guard already listening more carefully. Not like he cared or worried, he just didn’t want any trouble in any case, that’s all. But at the mention of Seirin, he can’t be helped but frown, since he know one person that happen to be his old team mate that love children and won’t hesitate one bit to save one, even without considering his own well being.

“Excuse me, sorry for intruding, but the person you mentioned, is he perhaps have a light blue hair color?” ask the tall bespectacled teen.

“Ah, no, although the one who with him indeed have light blue hair. That boy really creep me out, appear out of thin air like that.” Answer one of the nurses.

_ ‘So, it’s not Kuroko, but that person is also here.’ _ thought the green head inwardly. “Is that so, then…?”

“Ah… the injured one is his friend, a tall redhead. Are they your friends?” answer another nurse.

_ ‘Kagami…’ _The greenhead tsundere can’t help but frown. “No, just some acquaintance. Do you know where they are right now? Not like I worried or something, just want to make sure.”

The older nurse arched an eyebrow and watches him with concealed amusement. “Of course, boy, he is at room 3025. His injuries are not that bad, if nothing happened to his head wound, he’ll be discharged this evening.” She answers with a smile.

“Thank you.” Answer Midorima curtly as he gave a slight bow and made his way towards the main door.

On his way out, a familiar and annoying voice attack his hearing.

“Shin-chan~” wave the hawk eye owner cheerfully.

“Takao.” recognize Midorima instantly, it’s not like there are any other idiot that call him that way anyway. 

“Eh? Why do you go that way? The rickshaw is that way.” Ask Takao since the greenhead opted to walk in the opposite direction of their usual parking spot.

“I need to go to minimart.” Answer Midorima curtly without even spare his friends a glance or slowed down his pace.

“Eh? Can’t get your shiruko?”

“No.”

“Eh~ then what, Shin-chan?”

“Lucky item.”

“Isn’t that panda doll on your hand cancer’s lucky item for today? Shin-chan? Shin-chan… waits for me…” Takao have to run to catch up with Midorima who walked so fast that he might as well run.

The Oha-Asa obsessed teen almost turning the minimart upside down, literally, until he emerges winner not long after with three items in his hand: his own lucky item, a panda doll, an alarm clock with lion pattern, and a bat keychain.

Takao could only watch his odd friend with clear amusement in his eyes and a huge curiosity behind it as Midorima once again walk in ridiculous fast speed back to the hospital.

“Shin-chan~ isn’t that lucky item for Leo and Aquarius?” yes, ever since he befriends this tsundere, Takao always spare some time to listening at Oha-Asa announcement if he not that late.

Midorima seems surprised somehow as he stunned for a second before back fast walking in full force.

Takao smiling mischievously at the greenhead tsundere’s back. The tsundere is just that antisocial that even with only their horoscope, Takao could pretty much guessing for who that lucky item is. But that also means that they are here, in the hospital, and that couldn’t never be any good indicator.

Not long after that, Midorima abruptly stopped in front of a slightly ajar door. He was petrified. Highly curious of what could make Midorima like that, Takao rush to the door and peeked inside. And what displayed before his hawk eye also make him stunned.

There, on hospital bed, lay Kagami Taiga, covered in a lot of bandages, but what shocking the most, is how Kuroko sit on his bedside, slightly leans towards the redhead. Blue orbs staring intently to the blazing red one, while Kagami holds his hand tight. The atmosphere between them so thick it’s almost made the two stunned unintended spectator suffocate.

“Oi, Kuroko, you okay?” asks the redhead as he brings the pale hand towards his lips and kissing it softly. 

“I’m not the one laying on the hospital bed, Kagami-kun.” said Kuroko deadpanned.

“Yeah, right, but it’s you that made me lay here instead of morgue, right?” smirk Kagami playfully before it turns into cringe as the pale bluenette above him squeeze one of his wound lightly. “Auch! What’s that for?”

“Never said that, Taiga-kun, you know I won’t let you die.” Answer the smaller teen, voice uncharacteristically thick of emotion.

Realizing his shadow pained expression in his, for other people but Kagami, blank face, Seirin power forward can’t help but feeling guilt “Sorry for make you worry, Tetsuya.”

“No, you just want to save the girl, I’m proud of you.” said the usually expressionless teen with wide bright smile adoring his face.

The red tiger can’t help but blush at his partner’s blunt words and blinding smile. “Hey, hey, it’s just me do things recklessly, okay, nothing to be proud of. I won’t make it if you not pull us aside.”

“Like I said, I won’t let you die, Taiga-kun.”

“Yeah, yeah… eh? Te… Tetsuya… what the… Oi…!?!”

Midorima’s eyes dangerously at the brink of bulging out of its socket, there before him, Kuroko Tetsuya, the most polite male his age he ever know, straddling a blushing Kagami suggestively, knee at both Kagami’s side, his lithe body leaning dangerously close to Kagami’s face as his hand expertly undo the bandages on his light’s head. Slender pale hands caressing the crimson locks and reveal a nasty cut at Kagami’s side head. He further leaning towards his partner’s head wound and start licking it, after kissing it softly at first. All of that, without even the slightest blush on his face.

Midorima Shintaro is lost at words, and for once, Takao Kazunari is not long behind him. They just, flabbergasted. The scene before them just…

CRACK!!!

Unknown to him, Midorima somehow manage to break his glasses, startling everyone presence. Few seconds tick by as all of them dead on their tracks. Mind gone haywire and try to proceed on how to deal with this.

Being the most cool headed one, Kuroko greet them as polite as usual, even when he straddling Kagami like now. “Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, it’s been awhile.” 

Takao can’t help the mischievous grin that slowly adorning his impish face. “Yo~ Kuroko, Kagami, sorry for intruding~”

“W…what the… Midorima, Takao, what the hell do you doing here?!” being an idiot as he is, Kagami splutter as he blushing even more.

Midorima snapped, “What the hell are _ you _ doing here? It is hospital for god's sake, don’t you two have any sort of self restrained?! Kuroko! You, out of all the people I know is the least I would expect to confront in such a situation.”

“Kagami-kun is a tiger, that’s why I’m licking him, Midorima-kun.” said Kuroko deadpanned.

“Wh… What’s that supposed to mean?” splutter the greenhead shooting guard.

“You are smart but sometimes dumb, Midorima-kun. Aren’t feline creature known for its ability to heal wounds by licking it?”

“Don’t joke with me, Kuroko, that can’t happen, and Kagami is not a tiger.”

“I still have no sense of humor, Midorima-kun,” said the phantom sixth man with a serious expression. “And it worked.” Announce Kuroko as he averts his eyes towards the still blushing tiger.

“What? It can’t be!” shout Midorima in disbelief as he hurried to the bedside to take a better look. And true to Kuroko’s words, the wound indeed healing nicely.

“I think it won’t even leave any scar, Kagami-kun.” stated Kuroko calmly as he climbed down from his previous compromising position. “Now the doctor might allow us home before noon.”

“Ah, that’s good then, I’m getting hungry and this hospital food can’t possibly fill me enough.” said the redhead glutton gladly.

“Kagami-kun sure is a tiger.”

“Hey!”

All in all, Midorima could hardly believe this entire ordeal. Kuroko’s affection towards Kagami, his healing wounds, it all just… mind-boggling!

The bespectacled teen remembered being steered out of the room after someone pried the alarm clock and key chain out of his hand. He vaguely heard some sort of conversation around him before someone usher him out of hospital and up to their rickshaw. He even barely registers the practice match he had after that. His mind is in utter bewilderment did all of those, really happened…?

* * *

**Fifth Conversation**

* * *

Two teens walk home leisurely, two, if you look closely, and yes, leisurely, as if they were not just about to kiss the death itself a couple of hours ago.

“So, feline?” ask the taller one, eyeing his partner from the corner of his twin crimson orbs.

“It was no lie, Kagami-kun. I do indeed do it in attempt to healing your wound. It would be troublesome if they forced you to stay the night there.”

“What? Feeling lonely without me?” smirk the redhead playfully.

“No, Kagami-kun, I would stay there as well. They won’t be able to spot me if I don’t want them to anyway.”

“Yeah, you and your ghostly act. I’m not that fond of ghost, really…”

“I’m not a ghost, Kagami-kun. You know exactly what I am.”

The redhead chuckle slightly at that statement. “You might as well a ghost with that unhealthy hobby of yours that still surprise even me at times.”

“A mere ghost won’t lick on Tiger’s wounds to heal him, Kagami-kun.” tease the shorter teen with a slight glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Hey, that’s not because I’m a feline, or a tiger, which I’m not.” splutter Kagami as he start to blush and vehemently denied the other statement. “It’s because it is _ you _ who do that.” he exclaimed.

Out of blue, Kuroko stopped in his tracks, eyes hidden by the blue locks. “Who else do you want to lick up on your wounds, Kagami-kun?”

“W…what?!”

“Or perhaps you prefer me to lick someone else’s wounds?” ask Kuroko, flat tone and all, but clearly some sort of cold annoyance in his eyes.

“Hell no!!! Like I would allow that!!! You are mine, as much as I am yours, Tetsuya.” denied Kagami vehemently, before blushing back in full force once he realize what he just said out loud. He cursing incoherently at how easy Kuroko reel him up before muttered slowly, “Besides, don’t you think licking up on wounds sounds gross?”

Kuroko blink twice before answer in flat tone. “Then I’ll stop does that if Kagami-kun found it gross.”

“What? Come on… don’t go sulking on that… I really do grateful for that, really…”

Kuroko continue their walk and ignoring the panicking redhead behind him.

“I really mean that, I mean… you see, it saves us a lot of trouble from explaining that peculiar mark you left on me on my neck after every time you bite to the whole team, right? I mean, coach is already suspicious without it, I dread what to come if she found another thing to suspicious for.”

Kuroko heaved a sigh and turn his head to the redhead behind him, “That’s the real purpose for it, Kagami-kun, and to prevent you from dying on me.”

“I won’t, okay, I promise you I won’t leave you alone.”

“I know. Kagami-kun.” said Kuroko, now with a tender microscopic smile on his face.

Eyeing his partner for a moment, his next words unusually serene, “If you really do, then don’t hold back, Kuroko.”

His eyes widened a bit before he schooled his expression and avoiding those twin crimson orbs that always full of love towards him. “I don’t know what you are talking about, Kagami-kun.”

“Bull shit! You know exactly what I mean, Tetsuya.” exclaimed Kagami. “You, need, to drink, _ more _.” said the redhead vehemently with punctuation in each word coupled with deep frown on his face.

“I drink enough, Kagami-kun.”

“Not that poor substance you use as replacement called vanilla milkshake, Tetsuya. Not now that you already have me to supply you.”

“But, Kagami-kun…”

“No but Tetsuya, you know I can handle it even if you drink on a daily basis. You just drink too little for my comfort.”

“……”

“Geez… why the hell did you keep refusing to drink anyway? You know you need to, more so now that you already have me. You could only drink mine, right? And you keep persistence to drink only around once every three days. No wonder your stamina is so poor.”

The teal haired teen hesitant for a moment before finally speak in an almost inaudible voice, “I don’t want to be a burden for you, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami let out an exasperated sigh at Kuroko’s well known stubbornness. “Since when did I feel burdened of you, huh?”

Kuroko stubbornly stick with his opinion. He just too used to be independent as his family are all busy. He also has an introverted personality and so, he devised his nature to become more precenceless for his comfort. And it all changes when he meets Kagami, his partner. Kuroko know he needs to change, at least towards his destined partner, he know Kagami will be more happy if he relied more on him.

“If you keep making that face, don’t blame me for devouring you tonight.” tease Kagami with a feral smirk on his face. Startling Kuroko who unconsciously pouting in his musing.

Blush evidence in pale cheek. “We have practice match tomorrow, Kagami-kun.” remind the blunette.

“Then you can drink mine in the morning and you’ll get your stamina while I get the cool head, how’s that sound?”

“Sounds like a plan to me, Kagami-kun.” answer the shorter teen with a smile.

Comfortable silence engulfed the two on their way to Kagami’s apartment, that is, until Kagami decides to ask his initial question,

“But then, since when do I a feline, huh?”

“Since you are my beloved tiger.”

* * *

**end of Favorite Drinks**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, did it too obvious? Or perhaps too obscure? I hope you all get it what I mean at the end. Please tell me how you think about it or feel free to ask questions :)  
Thank you for reading~


End file.
